Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion/Steve's Restaurant
This is the fifth chapter in Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion. Level 41 - Crumbling Down *Allison is in the hospital. *Topys: I suspect you'll want a coffee. *Mary: Did the doctors come by? *Topsy: They think he's out of the woods for now. *Mary: Is he going to be okay? *Topsy: They're not sure. They won't say much... *Topsy: ...quite frankly I think they're worried I'll sue for malpractice. *Mary: What about you? *Topsy: I'll call you as soon as he wakes up. *Mary gives Richard a kiss. Topsy reads the law. *Mary leaves the room and calls. *Mary: ...leave a message after the beep. *Mary: Peter? Why are you not calling back? I could really use a friend right now... During the level *Mary: I need to keep my phone close in case there's news about my dad... *Mary keeps her eyes on the phone. After the level *Morey cleans a table while Steve enters the restaurant. *Steven: Margaret, right? *Mary: Mary. We've met, like, three times now. *Steven: Listen, I need yo to send my headshot and bio to this list of TV producers. *Mary: My father is in the hospital, remember? We talked about this. *Steven: Can't you just go there later? *Mary: I CAN, but I won't. *Steven: Hey, what's your deal? I thought you wanted to be a chef? *Mary: What does that have to do with ANYTHING, much less stuffing envelopes! *Morey: I'll do it! *Mary: THANK YOU, Morey. *Mary: It's nice to know that SOMEONE around here has a sense of common decency. *Mary enters the elevator. *Steven: What's her problem? Level 42 - Walking Away *Mary enters the hospital room. Dad's awake! *Mary: Dad! *Mary goes to her dad and kisses him. *Mary: Dad - you're not working are you? *Richard: Your mother and I are being sued my our partners - can you believe it? *Topsy: In light of your father's health I've suggested - UNSUCCESSFULLY - that we hire our own attorneys. *Richard: That's just what those ingrates want, Topsy! For me to show a sign of weakness! *Richard: WE founded the firm. WE will defend it! *Topsy: I suppose if you were a dentist you'd be pulling your own teeth, too. *Richard: This is my life's work we're talking about! *Topsy: OUR life's work. *Mary: Mom, Dad... PLEASE. *Mary: Dad... your job, as great as it is... it's literally killing you. *Mary: And I just... I can't just stand by and watch it happen! *Mary leaves the hospital. During the level *Mary bakes the cake before day ends. After the level *Steve enters the restaurant and sits down to read. *Mary gets the cake to Steve. *Mary: The marjolaine for tomorrow. *mary: Look, for my part, I apologize for getting heated yesterday. *Steven: Huh? Oh! Yeah... right. Whatever, it's fine. *Mary: To be honest... this probably isn't the best time for me to start at a new kitchen. *Mary: My father's just has a heart attack, and my parents really need me right now. *There was a phone call. *Steven: Yeah? Dmitri? What's the latest with the cookbook deal? *Mary: Also, it looks like I'll be starting my new job as a lawyer soon - bet you didn't know that I went to law school, huh? *Mary: So... do me a favor and treat Morey well or I'll sue you into oblivion, got it? *Mary: I'll see myself out. *Steven: What? NO. Tell them it's a hardcover or NOTHING. *Mary left the restaurant. *Steven: This is delicious! *Steven: Dmitri, I gotta call you back! *Steven leaves the restaurant! Level 43 - Shot at a Hot Shot *Mary: Mom? *Mary: Mom, please, you've barely spoken a word to me in weeks. *Mary: Yell at me, get angry - SOMETHING. *Topsy shuts the laptop. *Topsy: Gottleib wasn't a good fit - I can see that now. *Mary: I'm sorry I embarrassed you. *Topsy: Thank you. *Mary: Mom? What made YOU decide to be a lawyer? *Mary receives a call. *Mary: Hang on... It's my old boss - I'll get rid of him. *Mary: Yeah, Steve - I'm sorry not to give two weeks notice but- *Mary: You did? ...Really? ...Yeah, well - I guess I could come in later... Bye. *Topsy: Go on, dear. I've got some work to do. I'll update you on your father as soon as I have some news. During the level *Mary fixes up the hedges. After the level *Steven: So... where'd you get the idea to use chilies in your marjolaine? *Mary: Just messing around, I guess. *Mary: Good, isn't it? *Steven: OH, YEAH. *Steven and Mary sit at table. *Steven: Look, Meg-. *Mary: MARY. *Steven: Mary, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm about to pop. *Mary: Er… Maybe get some antacids or something? *Steven: The book tour we've got planned for my new cookbook is going to be NATIONAL... *Steven: I'll be on all the big daytime TV shows - it'll be a springboard for my OWN show. *Steven: And what I want to do if open up more restaurants - Paris, las Vegas, London, Montreal... *Steven: But I can't just slap my name on anything - I've got to have great chefs at each one to keep the quality up. *There is a call! *Steven: Shoot. Hold that thought, I gotta take this. We'll talk later. *Steve leaves for a call. Level 44 - All In *Jennifer: Listen to your heart... When it cries out to youuuu! *Jennifer: Listen to your heart... List wise women doooo! *Peter enters the restaurant. *Peter: Hey, can I talk to you? *Mary: First you blow off my party - okay, FINE, whatever. *Mary: But I left you a message about my dad almost for a WEEK ago. *Mary: Frankly, I think you've said enough already - do we really need to go through the motions? *Peter: I'm really sorry. I messed up. *Peter: I just... it's been a while since I've been with someone I really cared about. *Peter: The last time that happened it worked about as well as trying to put out a grease fire with flour. *Peter: I've been kicking around town, telling myself that it's for the best... *Peter: ...but I keep coming back to the fact that I think I love you. *Mary's worried. *Peter: Even so, if you don't want to see me anymore, I'll understand and I won't bother you. *Peter leaves Mary. During the level *Mary gets what Steve needs to finish the dish. After the level *Steve calls the recipe. *Steven: Salmon mousse mashed potatoes. What do you think of them? *Mary: The same thing I thought when Chef Giordi served them at Allou. That they're delicious. *Steven: Hey man, I switched up the recipe A LOT. *Mary: What about... a swordfish mousse - with fresh herbs? *Steven: En garde! Let's try it. *Mary gets the utensils to make it. *Steven: So... do you really want to be a lawyer? *Mary: I didn't think you listened. *Steven: I tend to have a one track mind. *Mary: That's being generous. *Mary: Do you think it's possible to do THIS - you know, become a great chef - and have it not be out day job? *Steven: No way. All in or all out, that's how I live my life. *Steven: Dmitri - where are we on the '365 Eve's With Steve' calendar? *Mary looks out. Level 45 - Heartache *Jennifer: Any ideas when the results for the bar exam are due? *Mary: Pretty soon, actually... How's the firm? *Jennifer: There's a still job waiting for you... Actually, two jobs, but I'll only pay you for one. *Jennifer: How's your dad? *Mary: He's getting better... but I'm still worried about him. The doctor's say he's still at risk. *Jennifer drinks. *Jennifer: Aaaand? *Mary: And what? *Jennifer: C'mon - you know the rules. We talk about ourselves first, then our work, our families, and then boy stuff. *Jennifer: You haven't called him? *Mary: No... But I miss him. So what does that mean? *Jennifer: Only time - and your heart - will tell. During the level *Mary helps Morey tune the piano. After the level *Back in the hospital, Mary enters the room. *Mary: Dad, I brought you some fresh almonds and walnuts from Steve's farmer's market. *Richard: Can you BELIVE this, Topsy? The audacity of this letter? *Topsy: Phillip is trying to get a rise out of us, Richard - you taught him that yourself. *Mary places the food. *Richard: So I did - I created a monster! *Mary: Dad, don't you think you should let someone else handle this? *Richard: This isn't just OUR future that's at stake here, Mary. *Richard places the paper, and coughes- *Richard: It's yours too - COUGH! COUGH! *Richard: COUGH! COUGH! *Richard keeps coughing. *Topsy: I'll call the doctor! *Topsy runs to get a doctor! *Mary: Dad - Dad, drink some water, PLEASE! Level 46 - Life Opportunity *Allison checks Richard to see what happened. Then she leaves. *Richard: Topsy… Did Michael Reese from Miller & Kean get back to us? *Topsy: Mary and I are handling it, Richard... *Toopsy: ...just concentrate on getting better. *Richard: We need to respond to Phillips' motion by the end of the week. *Topsy: We KNOW, Richard... We know. *Richard: We didn't work our entire lives just to hand everything over to that... that snake. *Mary: Dad... You've been talking about retiring for a while now... *Richard: Not under these circumstances! I won't give them the satisfaction. Why, I'd rather- *Mary: WHAT? Die? *Topsy: Now let's not get dramatic, dear. *Mary: Dramatic?! Look where we are! *Mary: Dad, you say the firm is my future... but you know what? *Mary: I'd rater that future included YOU.... ALIVE, rather than risk losing you to because of stupid law firm. *Mary leaves the hospital. During the level *Mary reads her parents' case. After the level *Steven: Hey - you gotta check this out! I've been in the kitchen all day! *Mary: Experimenting, huh? Can I help? It'll take my mind off things. *Steven: Cooking? No, I've been practicing catch phrases! *Steven: Famous chefs gotta have catch phrases. *Mary: Okay... Watchya got? *Steven: Get ready to sign a... FLAVOR WAIVER!! *Mary: Er… um... not bad? *Steven: COOK-A-MUNGA!! *Steven: Get ready for a...sau-te part-TAY! *Mary began to cry after her actions. *Steven: Uh... Are you like, okay? *Mary gave Steve a hug. A tight hug! Level 47 - Ups and Downs *Mary: What did the cardiologist say? *Mary eats the pie. *Topsy: That he needs to rest. To think about golf, not work... *Mary: Dad never was much of a golfer... *Topsy: Never much of a lawyer, either - just between you and I. *Topsy eats the pie. *Topsy: No... your father lives for the FIGHT. *Mary: What about YOU, mom? Why do you do it? All the hours? The stress? *Topsy: I LOVE it... *Topsy: It's like... a chess match at two hundred miles an hour. *Mary: I thought that was race car driving? *Topsy: When you win a victory on behalf of a client... Well, it's hard to describe. *Mary: I get it... For me, it's like when an experiment in the kitchen pays off... *Mary: ...and you get to share it with someone special. *Topsy eats the pie. During the level *Mary fixes the freezer. After the level *Steve enters the restaurant with a director. *Mary: Oh. Hey... *Steven: How's your, uh...? *Mary: My dad? His heart's okay - it's his brain we're worried about now. *Steve directs. *Steven: Okay, good, because I want to get your picture to my PR people. *Steven: If you're going to run one part of my empire for me we need to get working on your image. *Mary: Steve... I, um... I should have been more straightforward with you... *[[Mary Vanderworth|